1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for identifying hand-written style, and more particularly to an identifying method of hand-written Latin letter.
2. Description of Related Arts
With rapid development of information technology, various kinds of hand-written identifying technique are developing, and many commercial identifying systems are available on the market. The recent researches focus on identifying system for all kinds of hand-written letter including Latin letter. Though the character set of Latin letter is small, the mere difference on structure and shape of some Latin letters, such as hand-written a, b, q, p, n, h and so on, may bring difficulty on identifying Latin letter. At present, some hand-written Latin letter identifying systems utilize the direction of the stroke and the position relationship of the neighboring strokes as a first class characterization. The stroke direction includes 4-direction code and 8-direction code. The position relationship between two neighboring strokes includes connecting, jointing, crossing, parallel, and apart. Furthermore, the hand-written Latin letter identifying systems utilize the coordinate of one stroke as a second class characterization, such as the coordinate of the center of one stroke, the coordinate of the beginning of one stroke, the coordinate of the end of one stroke, the coordinate of the top point of one transverse stroke, the coordinate of the bottom point of one transverse stroke, the coordinate of the left point of one upright stroke and the coordinate of the right point of one upright stroke. Such identifying systems rely on the extraction and classification of the strokes in both first class and second class characterizations. However, the stroke of many hand-written Latin letters, such as a, b, q, p, n, h and so on, is ambiguous due to many arches. Therefore, utilizing stroke characterization to identify Latin letter greatly lowers the identifying rate.